The Departure
by vampluv3r
Summary: She's done it before and Klaus intends to make sure she does so again. Bonnie Bennett will save his life, but is that all that lies ahead? What happens when there is a separation of monster and man? What happens when the monster takes leave? What remains in its departure?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries for if I did, things would be very different. This is a Klonnie centered fic which starts at the end 4x17. Klaus was still staked at the end by Silas as is canon, but drifts off into the wonderful world that is AU where the events of 4x16 involving Hayley never happened and that is that._

White hot searing pain. That was the only thing Klaus could focus on as he knelt on the forest floor having been staked in the back by the elusive creature, Silas. Only it wasn't Silas he appeared as, but draped himself in the disguise of Professor Atticus Shane. It was no matter. It made no difference whom he appeared to Klaus as. The point was he was staked with the white Oak stake that Silas had managed to get away from Rebekah.

His focus drifted at once to the obvious incompetence that was Rebekah. Klaus stood, albeit shakily, to his feet groaning and grunting as his movements shifted the jagged piece of the stake left lodged in his shoulder. He had to think. He needed a way to get this fucking piece of wood out of him. Klaus' mind landed on the witch, whom only last night he would have finally been rid of. Bonnie Bennett. His upper lip curled at what a tease last night had been. She would have been gone for good if not for Caroline's interference. Now it seems he would have to force her to help him. Appeal to the love of her friends whose lives solely rested upon his survival.

That was his plan. Get the witch. He had a hard time moving. Even walking was excruciating, but he had to make it home. Once he got home and saw to this wound he would send for her. She will come. The thought kept him from screaming out in pain. Bonnie Bennett will come to him. She had better. She won't want him to come looking for her. The bloodshed he would leave in his wake would motivate Bonnie enough to get her ass in gear.

::::

Sunlight poured into her bedroom warming her heart-shaped face. Bonnie peeled an eye open to see Stefan sitting on the edge of her bed with a dejected expression on his forever youthful face. Only in his eyes could Bonnie see the strain that was his existence. She sat up and looked to Stefan for an explanation. She didn't remember coming home last night. In fact, she hadn't realized she'd found a way off of the island. The last thing she remembered was being in the cave with Jeremy as he attempted to wrestle a box which housed what they assumed was the cure they had travelled so far in search of. She informed Stefan of such and she couldn't read the look that passed over his features.

Jeremy was dead. Dead. Jeremy Gilbert was dead. Gone. The boy that she had known all his life, the young man that she had come to love, was gone. Stefan delivered the heartbreaking news that not only had Jeremy perished, but Elena, after having had Damon influence her to flip her switch, burned down the Gilbert home with Jeremy's body inside. Bonnie tried to process this information as well as the fact that she had lost all memory of the events that transpired since.

Overwhelmed and nursing a hell of an oncoming head ache, Bonnie asked Stefan to leave her to her thoughts. She wandered around her living room after closing the door behind the departing vampire and allowed the tears she was holding in to free fall. Bonnie made her way back to her room and sat back on her bed with her head in her hands as sobs racked her tiny frame. She cried for her loss and for Elena's. She cried for the loss of another comrade in this fucked up fight they'd all been sucked up into. A fight that seemed never-ending. Never ceasing. Tear tracks stained her caramel face as fresh ones made their way down the familiar path. Bonnie lifted a hand from her head and scrubbed it over her face. Shower. She wanted a hot shower. She could finish crying in the shower. Now was the time for tears and as soon as her feet hit the bath mat, she would be done with them.

::::

Klaus was sweating profusely at the effort it took for him to reach around to tend to the hole that was decorating his back. Tracks of broken sliced through skin and blood made it hard for him to get a grip on the wood imbedded in his shoulder. Hard panting breaths filled the air as his frustration mounted. Klaus flew into the edge of a wall in hopes of pushing the fragment out from the reverse side. Needless to say he was unsuccessful. The anxiety was setting in. Why couldn't he reach the fucking thing?! It was making him frantic.

Klaus reached for his phone which resided in his front pants pocket. He made another unanswered call to the witch. Bonnie was ignoring him. She was purposely dodging his call. This only added to his increasing rage. He was in no condtion to go chasing after her. He tossed the phone aside and returned to the task of reaching for the wound. After his failure at charging the wall, he crouched on the floor, a roaring fire illuminating the room from behind him. He heard her call before he saw her form.

"Klaus! You're incessant phone calls are clogging up my call list." Bonnie called making her way to the back of the massive home. "What the hell do you wa-," Her question cut short at the sight of Klaus cowering in front of his fireplace.

"What the hell happened to you?" A look of shock and confusion colored her features.

"Silas. He stabbed me with the white Oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me. I can't get to it." Klaus' voice was heavily laced with the anguish he was experiencing.

A wicked smile graced Bonnie's lips. Her stance shifted so that her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down on him.

"That really is too bad. If you were calling me to come to your rescue you called the wrong witch bitch. I'll never help you."

She turned to walk out until Klaus' voice halted her movements.

"If I die so do all your little friends. Surely you haven't forgotten that little detail." His voice betrayed his pain.

Bonnie turned back around to face him with a sneer on her pretty face, eyes alit with not so thinly veiled contempt.

"Then I suppose you'd better find that cure. Next time I won't ask so nicely."

"Silas," Klaus' teeth clenched at the thought of being deceived again.

"Where is the cure?" Silas questioned from Bonnie's visage.

"I don't have it! If you hadn't noticed I haven't gotten very far!" Klaus roared from his place on the floor.

"Find it. You don't want me to come back here." Silas turned and began to follow back the way in which he entered leaving Klaus growling and sputtering behind him.

::::

Setting her flat-iron aside after unplugging it from the wall, Bonnie heard the ringing notification of a missed call. She gathered her discarded clothes and towel and sighed as she shuffled her feet while making her way back into her room. Bonnie deposited the garments into her hamper and reached to pick up her cell left on the dresser positioned next to it. Twenty-four missed calls. Who the hell had tried to get in touch with her so badly? She opened the call list and saw that Klaus had dialed her twenty-four times, he also left twenty-one messages. None of which she listened to.

Bonnie was in the process of setting the phone back from where she received it when it started ringing again. It was Klaus. Again. What the hell could he want with her? Maybe to wring her neck for trapping him in the Gilbert living room. That thought made her ignore this call as well. Although, she would rather he didn't come looking for her at her home. Remembering what he did when he couldn't get into the Gilbert's house made her shudder. That was all she needed, her father coming home to a house destroyed by a pissed off hybrid. No thank you. Mind made up, Bonnie went about picking an outfit and doing her makeup before heading out to her car to make way to the Mikaelson mansion.

::::

Klaus looked down to the crushed cell phone he discarded once his twenty-fifth went unanswered. What the hell what her problem. Bonnie didn't want to speak with him, understandable, but he didn't care. He wanted her here now tending to this damn wound that continued to throb and leak blood all down his back. In the distance he heard a door close and light footsteps taking determined steps toward his current location.

"Klaus? Where the hell are you and what have you been callin-" Bonnie stepped to enter the room. She took slow and cautious steps forward, her brow heavily creased in utter confusion at his appearance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said I needed more time. Stop hounding me!"

"What are you talking about?" Her face displayed the sheer bewilderment she felt that moment.

"Is it really you?" Klaus muttered aloud.

"Who the hell else would I be? You called me about a billion times. Were you expecting someone else?" Her tone tinged with annoyance and the words spilled from her lips without much conscious thought on her part.

"Prove it to me." Klaus had moved to sit in a chair near the warmth of the glowing flames flickering behind him.

"Prove it to you? The hell you mean, 'prove it to you'? I don't have to prove anything, I'm standing right in front of you what more proof do you want?"

Bonnie moved closer with her hands raised slightly in defense before her. Her heartbeat gave her away. It always beat a little irregularly around him, though never truly in fear. Klaus's eyes raise to meet her dark emerald gaze. His eyes take in her demeanor. She wasn't dressed the way Silas had been. Instead of tight skinny jeans with brown leather ankle boots and matching leather jacket on top of a black tank top she wore a violet spaghetti strap top and a long corded grey sweater that hid beneath it the delicate curves of her small body. Though a little slip of a thing, her curves were generous. Simply put, Bonnie Bennett had body that could stop traffic. Shame she kept it concealed. Such a beautiful girl.

"Silas. He attacked me. Stabbed me with the white Oak stake. A piece of it is still in me."

Bonnie approached Klaus' trembling form and peered down over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. Her body fit between his open legs and her hand rested on his left shoulder while her gaze pulled to his upper left. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight before her.

A quarter sized hole was bleeding out. She leaned over more to further assess the damage. Her dark hair tickled Klaus' bare torso as she turned her head to and fro before sweeping past his face filling the air with the scent of her shampoo.

"Great. Just what in the actual fuck am I supposed to do about this?"

Klaus chuckled a bit sardonically. "Simple. I need to you to save my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I own nothing. Thank you for your reviews. I'm just now dipping my toes in the writing pool so, I appreciate the encouragement.  
_

A loud and resounding scoff filled the room. Bonnie retreated a couple of steps to cast an incredulous look Klaus' way. This is what he wanted? To _demand _that she save him. She didn't know where the hell he got off summoning her in the first place. Bonnie wasn't in the mood for this shit. All she wanted to do was find Katherine and incinerate her ass. Curls and all. She sighed when Klaus called out in pain whilst straightening his position in the chair.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me for anything." By this time Bonnie's eyes had hardened to the scene before her. He was in pain. Good. He deserved it. Didn't mean she wanted to stand here and look at it.

"I wasn't asking, but by all means, stand there and stare stupidly at me. That will help the situation brilliantly." It was painful to exert the muscle it took to speak, but her attitude made him pissy.

"That is no way to convince me to save your pathetic excuse of an existence, you know?" Bonnie crossed her arms firmly over her chest, her eyes narrowed as she examined his face from where she stood several feet away.

Klaus really was hurt. This thought should fill her with elation, yet it sent nothing short of dread all throughout her body. He couldn't possibly die, could he? Fuck. If he died then so would Caroline. So would Abby and Elena.

"You and I both know I needn't convince you, love. You'll save me willingly. For your friends. You wouldn't let them die just to prove a point to me, would you?"

A moment or two of silence passed before Bonnie heaved out another deep sigh and shook her head in the negative before something occurred to her. Klaus wouldn't die right away. She could watch him writhe around and simper in pain. He was depending on her to save his life and she would. When she felt like it.

"No, I'm not petty like you are. You see, I," Bonnie snapped her fingers to force Klaus' eyes to meet hers. "I am a good person. I'm not an unfeeling heartless bastard son of a bitch with absolutely no regard for human life. That's you." Her extended index finger flew from her direction to point squarely in his.

"Don't sweet talk me witch. Get this thing out of me." Klaus' eyes shifted from their normal calming blue and gleamed a wicked golden tint as his voice ground out harshly.

"No."

"No?" Klaus snorted.

"No." Bonnie delivered with a sarcastic smile.

"Bonnie, I am no mood for your insolence. Now, remove the bloody fragment." Veins began to swim below his murky gaze.

"Is there some part of 'no' you aren't understanding? I'm not lifting a finger."

To further get her point across, Bonnie turned to make herself comfortable on one of the sofas that decorated the massive room. She then proceeded to look over her phone. She read texts she'd received from Matt and Caroline. Caroline. Stefan told her that Caroline had interfered with the witches that Silas had her trick into diving head first to their own deaths. She'd killed them all for her. To save her. Caroline saved her life.

"Bonnie... Enough. Just get it out. Get off of your ass, bring it over here and help me, dammit!"

Klaus' eyes returned to their natural shade as Bonnie's verdant orbs rested heavily on his face. He really was quite the specimen. Despite the whole thousand year old vampire slash werewolf slash pain in the ass slash entitled and obscenely arrogant and egotistical aspect of his personality. Yes, despite those things, quite the specimen. Physically he was perfection. A fair complexion colored his long lean frame housing an abundance of solid corded muscles. His hair was like spun tufts of gold, curled and closely cropped. A face that Bonnie was positive inspired a many sculptor. High set cheekbones and a straight nose gave him the presence worthy of a wealthy and established aristocrat. And those lips. Bonnie hated herself for ever having had such thoughts, but the lush and pouty blood-red perfection that was his mouth captivated her. More so when it was upturned displaying the most endearing set of dimples she'd ever been witness to.

The only word to sum up Niklaus Mikaelson's deceptive visage was cherubic. He looked like an angel. So very gifted by beauty. It wasn't fair. He should be hideous. Disfigured and horrid in appearance.

Bonnie was only halfway aware that he had spoken. Klaus was always speaking. Always. Always saying something as if unable to bear the thought of not hearing the sound of his own voice. What was he saying? Oh, yes. Snarl, snarl, snarl.

Bonnie looked up from her forgotten phone long enough to register the expression of helplessness settle on Klaus' face. She never thought she'd live to see the day. He was really afraid he was going to die. Call her soft or chalk it up to the witch in her, but even she couldn't take too much more suffering on his part. She was a witch. She valued living beings. Technically he was alive, which meant technically she didn't revel in his misery. Never occurred to her that she'd feel this way. It reminded her of when he was chained up and lying in that coffin. Defenseless. Immobile. Pitiful.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to stand behind him after retrieving the instruments he'd obviously attempted to use in quest. Klaus' eyes fell shut at the scent of her shampoo at once drawing near. She was going to help him. He knew she would. The pain was making him delirious. He was imagining her obsidian tresses ghosting the skin of his face, the scent lulling the beast within. Keeping it at bay. Had he never noticed before? The delicate fragrances of her skin and her hair and her blood made his gums throb in anticipation. He could almost taste her on his tongue.

Klaus' thoughts shifted immediately to wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing until her skull popped off. A vicious howl forced its way from his chest. Behind him he felt Bonnie jump at the loud intrusive sound in the serenity of an otherwise silent room. Whispered and seemingly on autopilot, apologies fell from her lips in a half half-hearted attempt to soothe him as she dug around in under his skin.

"I swear, there is nothing in here." Bonnie bobbed and weaved in hopes of gaining sight of the chunk of wood Klaus claimed was ingrained in him. She found nothing and told him as much.

Klaus stood to his feet in exasperation once again reaching back to tear into the upraised skin.

"It's there, goddammit! You just refuse to do what I've told you. Seeing me in pain must bring you the greatest joy. Such a vindictive little bitch you are."

Bonnie tossed down the tools indignantly.

"Excuse me?! If I was so 'vindictive' I'd have left as soon as you told me what was wrong. I'd have turned my ass right back around and walked right out of the door. If I was so 'vindictive' I wouldn't have saved your life the first time! I would've let Alaric kill you! I would've said to hell with my friends, with my mother, purely because I'd be rid of you." Bonnie's voice raised in pitch and in volume and shrilled in tone. She turned her back to head towards the way she came.

"You do not turn your back on me!" Klaus' booming echo bounced off of the walls surrounding her. She flew around to face him at once.

"I should have turned my back on you a long time ago!" The shock on his face mirrored the shock she felt inside at her own words.

Confusion spread across the features of both hybrid and witch as they stared each other down. Klaus' head titled to take in every facet of her face. His eyes landed on her lips from whence the most confusing of phrases he'd ever heard escaped from. What in the bloody hell did she mean by that? That's when he realized the pain had ceased.

"It's gone."

"What?" Bonnie shook her head slightly, befuddled once more.

"The pain, it's gone." Understanding dawned on Klaus' face. "It was never there."

"Never there... Wait, what?" Bonnie shuffled behind him to look upon the wound that now appeared to never have been. Only smooth flawless skin was visible. Klaus turned to her with a face she couldn't put words to.

"It was all in my head. Silas, got into my head." He sounded so despondent and so much like a fearful child. He looked to her as if seeking an explanation or a proclamation that she would shield him shall this trickery attempt to harm him again.

Bonnie felt her heart clench at the sight of his teary eyes. He had been terrified. Truly terrified. So much so that he did something so unlike himself.

Klaus Mikaelson, the Original hybrid, the immortal being that struck fear with just a mention of his name, fell to his knees, clutched Bonnie around the waist and shed tears in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Sadly, I still own nothing. I hate it, but I'll survive. Enjoy._

Bonnie was in a state of shock. Total and complete shock. The most powerful creature she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting was now cowering like frightened little boy wanting to hide behind his mother's skirt. Klaus was shaking. Klaus was crying. Klaus was grasping her for dear life. Something in her kicked her to comfort him. The thought of it scared her, but she still found her right hand raise from its place at her side to sink her fingers in his damp hair to scrape her fingernails along his scalp. Her Grams used to do it to her when she was little and would turn green eyes up to ask about her mother and if she ever really loved her. This had been her Grams response. Little Bonnie would snuggle into her grandmother's embrace immediately giving up asking after Abby. Her Grams loved her. What more did she need?

Bonnie looked down Klaus her breath catching in her throat at the tightening of his hold around her middle. He wasn't hurting her, he was holding her. A nearly silent whimper forced her left hand to follow the right. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering to Klaus that he was safe and that he was unharmed. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed within her chest. Bonnie cooed and consoled him all the while internally freaking out at the fact she was showing him any kindness. That she felt the need to show him this kindness. That now even at this very moment everything in her was telling her to take Klaus into her arms and swear she'd never let anything hurt him again.

She broke from his hold before that thought could finish formulating in her head.

Klaus sagged unceremoniously before pulling himself up from the floor and making his way from the room. He hadn't said a single word.

::::

Klaus stormed into his bedroom fuming as he did so. The system completely broke down in there. He'd bawled like an infant. Like a helpless little blithering idiot. This was not him. He was not soft-hearted. He didn't whine and whimper and moan and groan or seek solace in a bloody witch he should have killed at first sight. Bonnie hadn't turned him away. Hadn't shunned him or ridiculed him. She let him lean on her. Let him fall apart around her. Set forth to soothe him. He'd heard the stutter of her heartbeat at her actions. It beat to the most peculiar rhythm near him. As if in reverse, if there were ever such a thing.

Klaus made his way to a bureau housing simple long-sleeved Henley shirts, denim jeans, socks, underwear and things of the like. He pulled from the drawers what he needed as he made his way into the en suite bathroom. As he pulled back the glass doors to turn on the shower Klaus noted that Bonnie hadn't left. She roamed about the house and heard her almost silent musings about 'cleaning up the mess to keep herself occupied until the psychopath showed his face again'. The thought made him chuckle as he unbuttoned, unzipped, and stepped out of his jeans and made his way beneath the hot steady stream of his shower closing the door behind him.

Bonnie had taken his mind off of the torment. Her presence and sheer force of will had shaken him from that damned madness. Bonnie Bennett and her big green eyes all alit with anger and frustration. Klaus also noted the grief he'd seen dulling their natural hue. Bonnie Bennett was radiant when angry. She was beautiful when she was sad. She was dangerous all around. Her scent he could still trace even with the fragrance of his body wash filling the air. Delicious. She always smelled delicious. Thinking about her now caused his skin to flush and his heart pound. Klaus felt warmth spread through his limbs at the thought of tasting her. Her skin, her blood, everywhere and anywhere his tongue and lips could reach. His thoughts now drifting into the most carnal images his mind could create. Blood rushed south and hardened the burgeoning stiffness he longed to bury between her magical thighs. Magical thighs. Klaus chuckled again. Why had she not turned him away? The question nagged at him as he soaped up and scrubbed his body. Hate he understood from her. Indifference, okay. But empathy? That he didn't expect. Just like he didn't expect the scent of her to drive his senses haywire. The feel of her crushed to him and the softness of her yielding form pacified him. He didn't understand it a bit.

::::

Huffing and puffing, Bonnie meticulously ran a towel soaked in bleach and hot water across the floor where she threw down the pliers and other implements she'd used to dig around in Klaus. Blood had pooled under the items and was splattered about the room so she took it upon herself to wash away its remnants. Better to clean than to obsess. So, she tried to make him feel better? So what? It didn't mean she suddenly forgot who or what he was and what he was capable of.

It did however bring something to the forefront of her mind. The reason she'd felt this way. She'd felt it before. After the desiccation standing in that fucking storage unit. He had been completely at her mercy. She could have done whatever she wanted. Bonnie chose to save his life. To anyone that asked her reasons were purely cut and dry. She did it to save her friends. If Klaus died, so would they. So would her mother. And it was the truth. She did it for them. That is what she'd tell anyone that asked her why she saved Niklaus Mikaelson. She'd never cop to the other reason. Bonnie felt something akin to pity looking down at him that day. Here was a man who spent centuries wreaking havoc and killing all in the name of power. Gaining it, keeping it, to keep from losing it. Klaus wanted power any way he could get it. He wanted to be strong, invulnerable, invincible. There was a reason. His parents.

Bonnie could admit that having parents like Mikael and Ester might have fucked her up for life as well. Mikael, though she hardly dealt with, seemed a cold and oppressive man. He hated Klaus, that much was clear. He'd spent a thousand years chasing down his son because he wasn't actually his offspring. Mikael's pride hated Klaus for being a walking talking reminder of a chink in his armor. An unfaithful wife he could have forgiven, but an unfaithful wife that bore the consequence of her despicable behavior, to Bonnie must have led to his undoing. Ester was just a bitch. Wanted to fix the shit storm she herself created and called herself restoring balance. Bitch _**WAS **_the upset in the fucking balance.

Suffice to say, Bonnie understood the fuckedupness that was Klaus. She'd never tell anyone that a tiny part of her saved Klaus _**for **_Klaus.


End file.
